kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Goddesses
The Jupiter Sisters, more commonly known as the Goddesses, are heavenly deities that paved the way to the creation of New Hell. However, that fact is not known by the inhabitants of New Hell, aside from its progenitors and a few members of the Runaway Spirit Squad. Background The heroic sacrifice of the goddesses involved the sealing of Old Hell along with themselves, many centuries ago. A long time later, the seal inexplicably breaks. An organization called Vintage then surfaces, evidently dedicated to the eradication of the goddesses due to their actions prior to the conception of New Hell. According to Diana, she and her sisters are related by blood to Jupiter, the King of Heaven, thus making them the "Jupiter sisters". Ever since the seal on Old Hell broke, the Jupiter Sisters have been hiding within girls, particularly inside girls whose respective personalities and traits resemble theirs. The goddesses are all capable of weilding wondrous magic, but only choose to use them in certain situations. Goddess There are six goddesses among the Jupiter sisters. They are in the order of when they first appear (along with the order of which child they are), plus the girl who is currently hosting them. * Diana (Third child)/Tenri Ayukawa * Apollo (Second child)/Kanon Nakagawa * Vulcan (Eldest)/Tsukiyo Kujyō * Mars (Fifth child)/Yui Goidō * Minerva (Fourth child)/Shiori Shiomiya * Mercury (Youngest)/Ayumi Takahara Abilities Each goddess has areas she specializes in: Vulcan - Adept at telekinesis. She can move multiple objects about using her powers with ease and can even manifest her essence inside objects which act as providers of visual and auditory information. Strong-willed. Apollo - Adept at healing spells. Her sisters turn to her for various divination and restorative techniques. Not very smart. Diana - Incredibly powerful and intelligent. She bestows enchanced physical abilities and senses upon her host. Unrivalled strategist. Minerva - Adept at support magic. She can construct impenetrable force fields and magnify the powers of her sisters. Innocent. Mars - Adept at fighting. She gives her host incredible strength and skill - moreso when weilding a sword. Always ready for battle. Mercury - Adept at unfamiliar spells. Possesses extensive knowledge regarding spells her sisters do not know how to deal with. Visits the garden of dreams quite often. A shared ability is that all Goddesses can manifest themselves via reflections and shadows and will grow wings and halos should they have enough power gained from love. A drawback is that all goddesses will also be weakened if other emotions (for example, guilt) are present in the goddess and will not be as powerful even if their host is providing them with love. Similarly, it is speculated that the goddesses' consciousness can be suppressed by other forces (In this case, a host who has been possessed by a spirit.) Also, if a goddess is too small (in this case, Minerva), they are not able to fly even if they have wings. Trivia *They are named after Roman gods and goddesses. *Every goddess has her own abilities, strength and weaknesses based on which god/goddess they are representing. Their age is not mentioned though. *Goddesses powers return and strengthen depending on the amount of love the host experiences. It also seems that the feelings of the goddess within can affect how much goddess power returns. *The goddesses can use reflections of themselves as surface vibration speakers to communicate with their hosts. *In Chapter 118, when Diana introduced the names of the Jupiter Sisters, six statues were depicted. The appearance of these statue could be the original looks of the six goddesses. These type of column statues are called Caryatid and the most famous are located on the side wall of Erechtheion temple on the Acropolis at Athens. *Although they take the appearance of their host, there are differences between goddesses and their hosts. For example, Apollo doesn't have spectacles on even when Kanon does. *Jupiter is also based on the Roman god, Jupiter. *The mythological Jupiter is also known as supreme king of all the Roman gods. This may be why he is also considered as a king in the series. *In Chapter 190, it is revealed that the Jupiter Sisters likes eating human snacks since snacks are not found in Heaven. Mars even said that in this sense, the human realm is even better than Heaven. Category:Organizations Category:Goddess Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess hosts Category:Goddess